Eventful Outings
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: How is Fairy Tails newest couple received when they head out for the first time together?


**Hi guys! I'm back for the new year. I hope you had a great holiday. This is just a small fluff piece on my favourite pairing, and a pairing that you guys seem to enjoy as well. All my Laxus x Juvia fanfics link, but I would recommend you read "Secrets, handcuffs and storms" as it explains how they came out as a couple. But this can easily be read without that background knowledge. Thank you for all your positive comments, messages and favourites of my stories, it's so nice to know that you like my writing. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I dont own Fairy Tail, or these characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Their first outing as a couple was eventful.

It had been a few days since their dramatic reveal to the guild that they were dating. They had been together over 6 months now, and had hidden it fairly well until a few days ago. (Though it was Laxus' fault how they came out as a couple, for someone who likes his privacy, he sure did it in the most in-your-face way.) But they couldn't be happier about the fact that they could now be seen together. Because unlike other couples that were coming to light, they previously had very little - to no contact before they started dating. And it came more to a surprise to themselves, when they found out they liked each other and even more so when they started dating; and as a result, they were both thankful for Mirajane for sending them on that mission together. Honestly now though, they couldn't see a future with anyone else other than the person next to them. And they weren't going to let the words of anyone - including the guild - to discourage them from being together. Though they doubted that the guild would want them to break up, but be more confused as to them as a coupling, as everyone knows that water and lighting is a dangerous and powerful mix. But a combination that can produce beautiful results.

It was Juvia's idea for them to leave the quiet, comfortable and private place that was Laxus' home. Who are they kidding? Juvia practically lived there now. She had started making changes to his house within weeks of them dating (with the watchful eyes of Laxus making sure she didn't do anything too girly or crazy). The rooms had been given splashes of colour. Mixtures of blues and yellows. Cushions, dolls (of the couple) and pictures of them together on missions and dates had been added to his house. Candles, flowers and books dotted every work surface, filling up all they empty space Laxus had before. It was no longer a minimalistic, black and white, empty house. It was a colourful, warm, and lived in home, that showed them both as a couple. Making it, for the first time since Laxus had moved in, feel like home. She still had her place in Fairy Hills, because officially, he hadn't asked her to move in yet. He's been meaning too, but honestly, he figured since she had already moved in nearly 90% of her stuff already, she'd just move the rest in or sell it. - And after the stunt Laxus pulled in revealing that they were dating, Juvia had made sure to move all of her clothes over the next day. - That way they wouldn't have to have that conversation; where Juvia pretends she doesn't know what he's on about so he has to speak his every thought and feeling, resulting in her either melting (literally), or laughing at him, telling him she already knows "it's just nice to hear Laxus-Sama say he loves Juvia again". She says it like he doesn't tell her it every day, but he does, because he never wants her to think that he no longer loves her. He truly believes she deserves better than a stotic, emotionless (around almost everyone else) and challenging man such as himself, but she always says she wouldn't want anyone else. And as longer as she feels that way, he vowed not to give her a reason to think otherwise.

From the second they reached public occupancy, eyes were immediately on them. It made him feel like a fish in an aquarium, completely on show for everyone to see and judge. And attention wasn't something Laxus strived for. Now the fact that they were together would be enough to surprise anyone, but the fact that Juvia had her arm entwined with his, near enough caused people to go into shock. Laxus had his hand encasing hers, which only made the smile on her face widen more. And the more Laxus didn't shy away from showing that they were a couple the more excited Juvia got as she rambled on to him about anything and everything. Ranging from: childhood memories, her plans for their next anniversary (as Juvia celebrated every possible anniversary she could), to what had caught her attention from the stalls on the street. Her finally being happy, being able to talk with her boyfriend in public, and act like a couple. Though Laxus wasn't smiling the way he does when they are alone together, he had his usual smirk present every now and then when she made a comment that amused him. He was partly convinced that she didn't know what she was talking about, but was enjoying the fact that they (she) was talking. But mostly Laxus just glowered at the nosey and intruding eyes and ears of the town. Being able to hear all of the whispers being passed from person to person, like Chinese whispers. Some of them made him internally smile, 'Oh how cute are they as a couple', 'I've never seen Juvia look so happy' and his personal favourite 'I'm glad they found each other'. But other ones made him want to send a lightning bolt directly at them (but rationed that Juvia might not be so pleased), these included: 'I thought she loved Gray, is Laxus just a substitute? ', 'What do they even have in common? ' and the one that made Laxus' blood boil 'He could do better than the rain woman'. He made sure to remember the man that made the comment, because he would be having some choice words with him when Juvia wasn't around.

But they weren't even the worst part! When they arrived at the guild, it came to a grinding stop. Silence filled the hall as the pair entered. With the exception of Juvia. Who seemed completely oblivious, as she was still talking about the flower shop they past and that orchids were her favourite, which is something he should remember (Juvia wasn't very good at being subtle). - Though it wasn't hard for Laxus to guess her favourite flower, as she had so many of them at home, but he didn't feel the need to tell her that. - Laxus however noticed. Instantly he felt the stillness in the guild hall, almost as if people were trying not to even breath loud. Which was an unsettling thought, he really didn't think they were that interesting as a couple. But in an attempt to retain their privacy, he quickly pulled Juvia to his table in the corner away from the prying eyes and ease-dropping ears of the guild.

And completely baffling to the guild instead of sitting opposite him she sat directly next to him, her hand still entwined with his. Though really, if they had given it any thought, the fact that his girlfriend wanted to sit next to him shouldn't have been so surprising. Still Juvia had not noticed everyone in the guild, and Laxus was starting to think she hadn't even noticed they got here; seems as she hadn't stopped talking to take a breath since they set out. But surprisingly Juvia leaned up to reach his ear whispering, "Juvia thinks everyone's gone into shock.", giggling to herself as Laxus smirked.

His gruff response of, "Yeah. But it's none of their business, nosey buggers.", Juvia gasped and lightly smacked his arm.

"Be nice Laxus-Sama!", but she couldn't help the smile on her lips. And just for her eyes only he smiled back, gently cupping her face to place a quick kiss to her lips. Being beyond thankful for finally being able to do it. And giving the guild something worth going into shock for. When he pulled back, Juvia had the warmest smile anyone had ever seen on her face, and they finally understood that this wasn't just something to pace the time, cause some drama or make Gray jealous. She genuinely loved Laxus. And though they weren't meant to see it, they saw the real smile on Laxus' face, and knew that he felt the exact same for her. And they couldn't be happier for the pair, finally having someone that loved them for exactly who they are.


End file.
